The Love Game
by The Deer Lord
Summary: Marceline challenges Finn to a love game. Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, or Lumpy Space Princess? Which one? Find out. Slight Bubbline friendship. (No romance between them...)


"Wanna play a game with me, Finn?" Marceline asked.

"Sure Marcy!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me along, flying to this house down the way.

"Go in the door weenie..." She pushed me into the door, and I saw Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, and dear Glob, LSP.

"Let's play a love game dufus!" Marceline was on a podium to the front and left of me. "Rate each one Finn."

"You know how much you want me Finn..." Flame Princess cooed, trying to distort my opinion of her.

"You used to love me Finny boy..." PB looked very sexy, and used that to her advantage, and almost put me into a trance.

"Oh my Glob! Look at my humpy lumps!" LSP was disgusting as usual.

"Okay! FP... 4 stars... PB... 4 stars... LSP... Fail. Get out of here." LSP stormed out of the building, and I laughed.

LSP was weeded out. Now two lovers left to choose from. Fleeting thoughts of another girl kept invading my head, but I kept focused on the game.

"Weenie, now choose which one to dance with..." Uh... FP or PB... Good Glob... This was hard. I was older and PB wasn't so tall as she used to be...

"PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM." I answer. Flame Princess storms out of the room, pouting and complaining. I grab PB's hands and do a friendly dance.

_"Finn... Go up there... Kiss HER." _PB whispered into my ear.

_"Who?" _I whispered back into her ear.

_"Marceline. I know she wants it bad."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Can't tell ya just yet boy... Go ahead... Get who you DESERVE." _I became jumpy and nervous all of a sudden. Looking at Marceline became nerve-wracking.

"Weenie... What are you doing?" She said as I inched closer and closer to her. I built up a stream of confidence.

"This." I smashed my lips into Marcy's. I felt her bluish-black hair. It was thick but soft. I parted and the look on her face was priceless. She was looking to the side with a candy-red blush.

"How did you... know?" She trembled a little. "Okay... I put up a lame disguise..." She admitted.

"It's okay Marcy! I totes like you also..." She looked at me, still blushing, but smiling all the same.

"You do?"

"Mathematically yes!" I kissed her again, and she returned the kiss eagerly.

(Bubblegum's POV)

Finny's happy. That's good. I always wanted the best for him, even if falling in love with him was foolish.

(Marceline's POV, thinking fondly of Finn...)

I took Finn's hand and locked my fingers with his, making a silent promise. Finn hugged onto me, and I took off. I stopped midair, got into a sitting position, and let Finn sit on my lap. He was jumpy for a little bit, since we were hundreds of feet in the air. But he calmed down, and nuzzled into my neck. I always liked him, and I eventually couldn't take losing him to any other 'girlfriends.' The other girlfriends were just short bursts of pleasure for him, but I'll try to be the love of his lifetime. I'll try HARD.

I wrapped him in my arms to keep him secure. "Hey Marcy... It's beautiful out here."

"Sure is..." I rubbed his hair with one hand and secured him with the other. He seemed so peaceful. He then turned around and planted a kiss right on my lips. I now held him by the waist and the neck, just drowning in the love. "About vampires being dominant... I was thinking... Yeah... Vampires are usually dominant creatures... Always of the night and heliophobic..."

"What's heliophobic, Marcy?"

"We're afraid of the sunlight. It kills us. Slowly but painfully."

"Do you have a sunlight protection power or anything?"

"No Finn. The sunlight cancels all of our powers, no matter how powerful..."

"Shucks Marcy. That's big stink..."

"I know right..." I kissed him again. After we parted, I descended to the ground with him, and decided to do some crazy things. "I want you to carry me."

"Me, you?" He asked, 100% confused. I expected that, so I responded.

"Yeah... Let me rest into you this time..."

"I'd totes love that babe..." If I was human, my heart would've skipped beats. I felt butterflies nevertheless.

I let Finn down, and he grabbed me bridal style. I hugged him around the neck, snuggling against him. He was blushing but smiling like a crazy dude. He couldn't be happier. That made me happier. And that made him even HAPPIER. "I love you Finny Winny..."

"The Pooh..." OMG. HAHAHA! I laughed, and he chuckled alongside. Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh, la la la la!

"You're the best Finn..." He set me down and we laid down on the grass, just admiring the night sky.

"I love you too Marcy Darcy..." Aww.

"Thanks Finn..." I patted his hair. "Wanna sing a song?"

"I'm always up to singing songs with you! Especially now."

(SONG, and I'm singing...)

Oh tough me, tough Marceline, the toughest, most radical girl  
>I don't understand how I could fall in love with such a beanie<br>But he's such a cute little bean, such a cuddly teddy bear  
>He's like Hambo, but even better, he's my own little weenie!<p>

A cute cuddler with a cutting-edge sense of fluffy love  
>He has a heart that could melt the hardest of ice and rock<br>He melted my vampiric heart with the lightness of a dove  
>I just cannot understand how a vampire could fall in love<p>

But I did!

(Finn's now singing... He's so cute.)

Oh what a beaner I am, a little plush teddy bear with a big heart  
>I don't understand how I could soften the vampiress' heart of stone<br>It took a while, but one time when I saw her, Cupid shot me wih a dart  
>I was a hopeless romantic, lost in my thoughts, but determined to get her<p>

Then by surprise, I realized that she loved me first, and I was shocked  
>But I adapted to it, and gave her the kiss that she has always wanted<br>Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum's status is now permanently docked  
>Oh Marceline, illuminate my eternity, and be the love of all my life<p>

"I kinda went overkill Marcy..."

"It's fine weenie... I love you still the same."

R & R!


End file.
